


homecoming

by jengao



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, lapslock, they love kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jengao/pseuds/jengao
Summary: kissing under the bleachers during homecoming? how much more cliche could you get





	homecoming

jaemin only gave his boyfriend one glance before he took his hand in his own, pulling him up to his feet. donghyuck didn’t know what jaemin had planned, but his instincts told him it would end with younger boy’s tongue shoved down his throat, his hands pulling at donghyuck’s hair.

and so, donghyuck gladly obliged. 

it was homecoming. for first years, it meant tons of free alcohol and edibles. neither jaemin nor donghyuck were fans of football, but they were fans of getting shitfaced drunk. so both boys hopped from dorm to dorm, collecting solo cup after solo cup of cheap beer along the way. with each cup came another flurry of stolen kisses in the corner of the room, jaemin cuddling closer to donghyuck after every kiss. 

the dormitories began to empty out as the sky darkened and it got closer to game time. donghyuck wanted to head back to his dorm with boyfriend, but jaemin seemed more inclined to head to the football field. donghyuck was sure it was just the alcohol getting to his head, but the older boy couldn’t catch on to his boyfriend’s plan. 

jaemin was quick to find seats. both boys passed a beer can between themselves, cheering when the crowd cheered. it didn’t take long for them to grow bored, however. as soon as donghyuck started whining, jaemin let his hand fall on donghyuck’s inner thigh, his fingers dangerously close to his crotch.

donghyuck immediately felt his back straighten, his already tinted cheeks pinkening further at jaemin’s touch. he clamped his mouth shut, fearing his whines of protest would turn into whines of another kind. jaemin didn’t take donghyuck’s sudden silence kindly, letting his fingers dig into his thigh roughly before dragging them over his boyfriend’s skinny jeans. donghyuck still refused to give in, instead suddenly very intently watching the game he was complaining about mere minutes ago. 

this only egged jaemin on. he threw his legs across his boyfriend’s, letting his hand snake down in between their bodies. donghyuck pressed his face into the crook of jaemin’s neck, his breath shaking at the way jaemin’s fingers were moving across the front of his jeans. he wouldn’t last too long.

just when the tanned boy was about to open his mouth, jaemin pulled away all at once. donghyuck opened his eyes in shock, his mouth slightly agape. jaemin only gave him a smile as he tugged at his hand, and the next second he was pulling donghyuck down from the bleachers. their hasty exit wasn’t noticed.

jaemin had intended to get his boyfriend worked up before dragging him back to the dorms, but it seemed like a change in plans was needed. that’s how the two first years ended up under the bleachers, in each other’s laps, during homecoming. 

jaemin pushed donghyuck to the ground, straddling his hips. jaemin’s hands were on his boyfriend’s shoulders while donghyuck grabbed at his boyfriend’s abdomen. jaemin’s body was built heavily, a sharp contrast from his fairylike visuals. donghyuck, on the other hand, had slimmer build, complete with a pretty, dainty waist that jaemin loved oh so much. their bodies melded together perfectly; made for one another.

donghyuck had always been just as eager and feverish as his boyfriend, and it left both boys often bumping mouths and noses from how desperate they were for each other. jaemin whined loudly as donghyuck nipped at his neck, his sounds drowned out by the crowd just a few feet above them. his head fell back as he felt donghyuck’s hands reach under his shirt, tracing jaemin’s built abdomen softly. 

jaemin rocked his body slowly against donghyuck’s, pulling his boyfriend’s lips away from his neck and drawing his mouth up towards his own. donghyuck smiled blissfully into his lips, completely lost in everything that was his beautiful boyfriend. for a moment, their bodies and mouths stilled, thoroughly enjoying each other’s aura, their hearts beating against each other through their neatly pressed chests.

both were mischievous devils, so the chaste kiss did not last long. donghyuck swiped his tongue across jaemin’s lips, earning a moan and a full-bodied shiver from the younger boy. jaemin loved the feeling of donghyuck’s wet kisses, the way his cushioned lips fit against his own, and the taste of his tongue in his mouth. again, jaemin’s body moved against donghyuck’s, both boys shuddering from the pleasurable sensation. 

jaemin’s hand ran down the donghyuck’s chest, hands balling into fists as donghyuck dragged jaemin’s bottom lip through his teeth. the kiss grew sloppy quite quickly, jaemin taking back control as he pushed donghyuck down on the grass. he started whining about the green stains that were going to be a bitch to wash out, but his complaints were silenced by jaemin’s fingers. 

one hand between donghyuck’s legs while the other shoved its fingers in between donghyuck’s lips. donghyuck’s body responded immediately to jaemin, withering underneath the younger boy’s touch. the wet sounds of donghyuck’s tongue moving along his boyfriend’s fingers turned the air around them humid. he moved to prop himself up on his elbows, continuing to suck jaemin’s fingers while maintaining eye contact with him. jaemin’s eyes didn’t miss the drool that was pooling in donghyuck’s mouth, leaking down his chin enough to make it glisten. he looked back up to his boyfriend’s eyes, half lidded and glazed over. 

it was only when jaemin began to roughly palm him through his jeans that donghyuck threw his head back, releasing jaemin’s fingers with a wet pop. his breath came out in tiny gasps and voice in high pitched whines. donghyuck opened his eyes to look at jaemin when he felt his fingers pull away, his eyes widening when jaemin started pressing kisses into the holes of his jeans. thank god he wore his black skinnies today. 

slowly, jaemin made his way up donghyuck’s legs, now pressing kitten kisses and licks along his boyfriend’s inner thighs. just before he could go any higher, jaemin pulled back and admired the mess he had made. donghyuck’s head snapped back up, eyes darkening as jaemin only giggled.

“what’s with that look baby?”

“... you’re really doing too much tonight, jaemin.”  


“and? is there something you’re gonna do about it?”

donghyuck sat up straighter and wiped his chin with the back of his hand, his eyes trailing jaemin’s body as he did so. fear flashed across jaemin’s face for split second before curtains closed and a smirk returned to his face. pissing off donghyuck was always fun. and jaemin loved having fun. 

jaemin pulled himself up from donghyuck’s legs only to fall back on his elbows when donghyuck hovered over him, completely switching their positions from moments ago. donghyuck pulled his boyfriend into another deep kiss, this time much more desperate but with every drop of passion as the last. jaemin felt himself melt, his arms turning to jelly as he collapsed under donghyuck. the pain of the uneven ground digging into his back didn’t even register, his senses only picking up every inch of skin donghyuck’s fingers covered. 

donghyuck hands came back up to cup jaemin’s cheeks, angling his head to the side in order to kiss his boyfriend the way he deserved to be kissed. jaemin moaned into donghyuck’s mouth who swallowed it whole. it was a habit from all the times they had found themselves in locked in closet or bathroom stall, unable to keep their hands off each other even in public. more often than not, it was jaemin that initiated the teasing. 

but donghyuck never complained. there wasn’t anything donghyuck wouldn’t do for jaemin. and there wasn’t anything jaemin wouldn’t do for him. even though jaemin liked being babied, he loved taking care and doting on donghyuck. he was his baby after all. 

they could be rough as well. jaemin’s shirt was pushed well above his hips, his defined abdomen exposed to the night air. donghyuck broke the kiss, much to jaemin’s disappointment. before he could protest, donghyuck started pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses along the lines of his abs. his tongue darted, covering every inch of jaemin’s taut skin. 

jaemin had been hitting the gym more and more, and his body was proof. donghyuck had dragged him to the beach more often as well, jaemin’s skin glowing from a delicious tan as a result. and donghyuck never missed a chance to compliment his gorgeous boyfriend. 

“you’re literally golden, jaemin.” 

“if you think my tan is sexy, imagine what you look like.” 

jaemin’s voice was still shaky but he held it as steady as he could, looking straight at donghyuck. how the fuck did he get so lucky?

donghyuck brought his lips back to jaemin’s, pressing their bodies flush against each other until they were impossibly close. the kiss was all tongue and teeth and everything in between. jaemin’s hands scratched down donghyuck’s back while his boyfriend tugged harshly at his hair, hard enough to make tears prickle at the corner of jaemin’s eyes. 

donghyuck’s tongue was still shoved down jaemin’s throat when the halftime whistle blew. both boys pulled away from each other, staring in confusion. it was only when they heard people heading down the bleachers that they both scrambled to the feet. 

jaemin grabbed his boyfriend’s hand again, a devilish grin stretching across his face. this time, donghyuck had one to match. 

“your dorm or mine?”

**Author's Note:**

> done with finals! hopefully i'll be posting more now ^.^


End file.
